Campione of Fate!
by Time Hollow
Summary: Summary: Emiya Rei, after helping his siblings end the heaven's feel, and save his brother's girlfriend in the process is pulled into another world by a corrupted Grail and a god hell bent on revenge. There his actions lead on a journey to find a way home in a world where the age of gods never ended. Now he has to deal Heretic gods on his way along with picking up some new tricks.


**Summary: Emiya Rei, after helping his siblings end the heaven's feel, and save his brother's girlfriend in the process is pulled into another world by a corrupted Grail and a god hell bent on revenge. There his actions lead on a journey to find a way home in a world where the age of gods never ended. Now he has to deal Heretic gods on his way along with picking up some new tricks.**

**Author note: Hey there everyone glade you could drop by this first chapter will basically introduces my OC and the events that led up to the story along with his capabilities so set back and I hope that you will enjoy. Now before anyone start's reading I just want to say a few things. 1. I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any type-moon franchise you my see they belong to there owners. 2. There will be info dumps during the Prologue if you don't like that fact then skip it. 3. It will be told from my OC's point of view only during the Prologue after worlds I'll switch to third person. 4****th**** please enjoy this story. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The world was on fire.

It was a powerful inferno, one where death rules almighty. Smoke and ashes were swirling around a dark structure; atop of it, a dark sun was looking down on him.

"Oh kami, help me, Please!"

"Someone please, I don't want to die."

"Mommy, help it hurts, mommy."

"Why, WHY are you not in pain, WHY DO YOU KEEP STRUGGLING TO LIVE YOUR GOING TO DIE LIKE US!?"

Why, why was, I in this hell, who caused this, this pain, this suffering, and this hell I find myself in, what could cause this to happen!?

My body walked even though it felt like my mind had dead; I could feel as if I was leaving pieces of myself behind me as I walked forward.

As I continued to walk I saw a boy smaller then my walking just like I was but more slower than my own pace, a few seconds later he fall's down as if the boy in front of me could not go on that he was giving up, heading towards him was the black mud I saw earlier that was consuming anything that it touched.

I walk slowly up to the boy and grasped his arm and with strength that came from nowhere tossed him away from the mud that threatened to consume him.

As I pulled the boy away so that he was leaning on me I heard a noise behind me. I turn my head to look behind me to see what was behind me to make noise other than the sound of flames burning all that they could, I felt the boy do the same but only tilt his head to look back.

A man stood there staring at us, the man stood at 175cm wearing what liked like a suite but with a trench coat.

I stared at the man before my legs were overcome with a burning pain looking down I saw that the black mud having been denied the boy went after the person who pulled him away, the last sight the I saw before I was lost to the sea of darkness was black sun looking down on him.

**(TIME Break)**

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying in a bed looking up at a white celling.

Where was I, am I dead?

As I lid there in bed I looked around to try to found out more about where I woke up.

The room was medium sized with white walls and sheets.

The room smelled like medicine, and gives a stiff feeling to it.

I tried to set up, but found out that was a mistake.

Pain, that was the only feeling I could process I felt as if my body was still in those flames that tried to consume me.

Looking down at my chest I could see that it was banded in bandages, as was my arms and legs.

What happen, why does my chest hurt?

Minutes later I heard voices coming towards the door to the room I was in discussing a subject that caught my attention the moment I heard it.

"I just don't understand, these two should be dead by all rights, but their bodies are healing at a faster rate than anything I've ever seen!?" a male voice exclaimed.

"The Boy is indeed healing at a faster rite then anything ever seen it's like he has a regeneration ability, the Teen that man brought in concerns me thou." A female voice answered.

"What about him it seems his body is healing while not nearly as fast as the child's, but just as well." the male voice asked.

"The problem I have is how his body's healing" the female voice said with a hint of irritation as if something she was studying for a while but made zero sense to her at all.

"How his body's healing?" the male voice asked with a confused tone.

"Huh," the women sighed, "As you know when a person's body sustains any type of damage or disease body, the body's cells try to heal said body, it takes time for the body to safely heal which is way some people need to stay in bed or there body might damage itself more than before." The female explained to the man in a lecturing tone, which made him suspect that she had to explain a lot to the man.

"So his body isn't healing properly?" the man asked in a worried tone.

"No his body's healing alright, but it's as if his body is aging, or like his body is experiencing time faster than it should, add on to the fact that his heart almost give out twice and his organs show signs of rupture that should only be possible if the human body move's faster then which is safe for the body." The female voice explained.

That was all I was able to hear before the door the room opened and two people came in.

The first was male wearing something a doctor would wear with black hair and green eyes, the person was female wearing what look to be a female version of what the male doctor was wearing.

Once they saw I was awake they rushed over to me to check on me, asking all sorts of questions.

Who was I?

Where did I live?

How old was I?

The only problem was that I didn't know the answer to any of their questions. When I told them these they said it was a possibility because of the fire. When I walked through the flames I left parts of me behind.

The doctors told me that this might happen as the pain I experienced in the flames might have caused my mind to repress everything to forget the pain I experienced.

They then told me about how I was brought in with the boy I saw, and the man who brought us in, I asked about the man and they told me his name.

Kiritsugu Emiya

That was the name of the man who saved my life.

They then proceed to explain something's they thought was helpful first they said my age was around fourteen to fifth teen years old due to how my body looked.

After they left I received two more visitors. One was the boy from the fire the other was the man who saved us both.

What followed was basically was a question between the two of us.

Go to an orphanage or let this man adopt me?

The choice to me was clear.

As Kiritsugu was taking care of the paperwork he looked up at me and the boy who I learned was named Shirou and asked me a question.

"What would you like your name to be?" Kiritsugu asked.

A name, a name is something that defines you, something which showed what defines you. The only problem for me was that I had nothing that could be defined, my memory's, my past, anything which could something like me be called?

"…Rei…my name is Rei." I stated to Kiritsugu and Shirou.

This was the day I dead and was reborn in the flames of hell.

As we were finally leaving (Which took longer than it should because the doctors wanted to run me, and Shirou though some test to find out how the hell we healed so fast, thankfully dad so no and put all attempts to try down) Old man looked at us and said "Oh I almost forgot to tell you two, but I am a Magus."

**(TIME SKIP) **

A month had passed since the fire at the end over one hundred people had dead in that hell and not for the first time I was cartful for the old man for saving me.

Our home was a large Japanese style manor; it consisted with seven rooms, a kitchen, a dojo, and a shed out back.

I learned a few things about my new family since that day. One me and Shirou have learned never and I mean never let the old man try to cook if we did it would cause a repeat of what people are calling the Fuyuki Fire, the man burned water for Kami's sake.

Two, one day Shirou would became a god of cooking with the way he was learning and that I would make sure he never strayed from this oh so holy path.

Finally Three, the old man was stubborn about not teaching us Magecraft.

It started a few weeks after the fire, as we were eating lunch, Shirou asked the Old man for something.

"Please teach us Magecraft." Shirou asked.

He was met with a sound no for his question.

Of course Shirou asked me to help so I came up with a simple plan of action against the Old Man, a plan that no adult has defeated they can only fold, delay, or run, that plan that gives parents nightmare's and has driven many crazy.

Annoy him until he says yes.

The plan consisted of two things, one keep asking him every minute of the day and night, this was done by the two of us trading spots when the other got tried or need to eat or sleep. The second part of the plan was following the Old Man around no matter where he went to.

He was by the table so were we, he was on the veranda we were there, when he had to go to the bathroom we waited outside the door, and finally when he sleep we were at the side of his bed asking the same question.

"Please, teach us Magecraft."

He had to give it to the Old Man thou he lasted long but one night as we were asking that question he put his hand up look at us with eyes that showed his will power was gone and said.

"All right."

The next day we begin our training in Magecraft. I then learned another thing about the Old Man. He was a horrible teacher. He tried to explain what Magecraft was and the branches of it while Shirou looked like he understood the Old Man sayings, for me he made it hard to understand.

So after one lesson I asked him if he had any books on the subject. He gave me a thick leather bound book with what looked to runes on them. So siting on the veranda I started to read.

_**Chapter One: Magecraft an overview**_

_**Magecraft, or thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a mystery, a miracle.**_

_**Following the entry for Magic, Magecraft is the ability to reproduce what cannot be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and sorceries from before became technically possible through science.**_

_**Thaumaturgy**_

_**The general term used to refer to the several modern schools of Magecraft such as astrology, Kabbalah, alchemy, Shinsendou, etc. Divergences can be found among different schools, but the fundamental basis is "to convert prana inside the user's body to transform the external world". The practitioner acts in accord with the system that each school operates under to execute a pre-built program. That "program" is a set of universal rules that interfere with nature once they are enforced. The power that enforces those rules is the prana of the magus and the command to do it is made through his circuits. The greater the interference, the greater will be the amount of prana consumed.**_

_**Being originally magic, thaumaturgy draws upon a predetermined power from the Root. However, because that amount of power is fixed, the more people draw from it at the same time, the more Magecraft's capacities become mundane. In short, the greater is the collective number of magi, the weaker their individual power will be.**_

_**Each school engraves their system of Thaumaturgical Theory into the world and uses the rules of that system to operate their spells. The efficiency of a system depends on how disseminated it is (i.e. the more people believe and/or use it). It is not uncommon for a system to not work properly when used outside its place of origin. In that regard, the teachings and holy words of the Church is the Thaumaturgical Theory with greatest number of believers and effective area.**_

_**The main aim of the magi's academia is to turn the impossible possible. If something cannot be achieved with modern Thaumaturgy, the magi research and develop their arts just for the sake of changing that. Powerful sorceries like High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals are ultimately challenges in order to reach the goal called Magic.**_

_**After a certain point of development, differences between power and even between Magic and Thaumaturgy start to lose their importance in practical terms. A battle between two great Magi will not be decided by their power, but by who possesses the system whose rules has the fewer tears. Not the power behind them, but the concepts they work under.**_

After reading that I started to understand just what the Old Man had been trying to tell us during our lesson's thou the Old Man tried to explain it like where were making magic just happen this give me a better understanding of just what we were trying to achieve.

So I then started with the next chapter.

_**Chapter Two: Application and Theory **_

_**Equivalent Exchange**_

_**The primary rule of Thaumaturgy is Equivalent Exchange. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object. The base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of prana to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the phantasm category, something made out entirely of images and might even not exist naturally anymore, will be eventually wiped out by the world for being in conflict with this rule.**_

_**Reenactment**_

_**The basis behind Thaumaturgical Theory is to reenact the miracles, the supernatural phenomena.**_

_**Thaumaturgical Theory**_

_**Thaumaturgical Theories are Greater Rituals that "engrave" a Thaumaturgical System upon the World - a body of preestablished rules, fomented per the faith of the populace; arbitrated and regulated by the thaumaturgical school to which they belong. Commands dictated by mages are submitted through their magical circuits to the System, which processes said commands and executes functions ("Programs").**_

_**If it is believed that the subject of a mystery "exists," the World permits its existence. Definite affirmation of said belief is not required. For example, even though the majority of modern humans reject the existence of ghosts, modern science cannot outright demonstrate that they do not exist, and, thus, within the unconscious, there lurks the vague suspicion that "they might indeed exist." This sort of "suspicion" falls under the category of "faith." "Ignorance" is the force that opposes "faith." If the existence of ghosts is itself utterly unknown, faith cannot foment.**_

_**In any case, if faith in a mystery is widely disseminated, a relevant Thaumaturgical Theory gains robustness. For a Theory weak in faith, "the power that engraves" is similarly infirm, and in other nations where its mystery is wholly unknown, implementation of descendant magecraft fails. The Thaumaturgical Theory of the Church, in form of its Holy Sacraments, is the most widespread and well stabilized in the world.**_

Basically Magecraft is based on the principle on the base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of prana to produce something that either already exists or can exist.

_**Chapter Three: Mechanisms**_

_**Resistance**_

_**A power inherent of anyone with Magic Circuits, the capacity to resist spells which aim to control the target by the spiritual medium (those among the lines of sleep, paralysis and coercion). By circulating prana inside his Circuits, one can reject outside prana that tries to invade his self. Therefore, it is possible to disrupt a spell before it can complete itself. A very efficient form of defense, it makes difficult to affect even lesser magi. Also, those who are not magi but still possess Magic Circuits may unconsciously protect themselves like this. Because of it, most magi use spells capable of physical interference rather than just spiritual ones.**_

_**However, what is being rejected is the prana, not the spell itself. A spell that has already been completed and is manifesting its effects cannot be cancelled like this. **_

_**Breathing and Walking**_

_**Breathing and Walking is a key concept in magecraft and martial arts. Though mainly affects one's physical fitness, it also play a role in the strength of nature interference. The absorption of outer energy (breath of life) to connect your inner world to the outer world. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the gods. The magi use incanted spells to cause a specific phenomenon to occur, but those whose breathing, movement, body and very existence can cause nature interference are beyond that. An example would be the Shinto practice of banishing evil spirits and other unnatural forces by just clapping. However, this particular skill is something that takes a lifetime to learn.**_

_**Not valued by Western magi, but among the teachings of the east, the techniques of breathing and walking are high-level secrets that can't just be imitated or easily learned. Therefore, Eastern schools always search for at least one individual capable of mastering them in a generation.**_

_**Sometimes however, there are those who are simply born with the "proper way of breathing and walking". As a result, their own body acts as one pure, natural Circuit. Those humans can reproduce greater mysteries than the magi without knowing anything about Thaumaturgy. When found while still on their childhood, they are treated as holy children or prodigies and usually take in by those who follow the supernatural path. Still, there are cases of those who grow up without learning about their true nature.**_

That told me a few more few more things and made a note to get me and Shirou involved with some kind of physical sport. With a nod at that thought I got back to reading.

_**Chapter Four: **_ _**Elements and Origin**_

_**Elements**_

_**Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void (Ether). Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. The set of Elements that, according to the teachings of Magecraft schools, are the basic substances that shapes the world. Fire is called normal and Wind is said to be noble.**_

_**A magus normally has the capacity to manipulate at least one of them. However, there are cases of those who can manipulate Elements that are completely different from any of the ones specified above. Within the Mage's Association, individuals like these tend to either very selective houses or not be part of the Association at all. Cases of magus who possesses more than one Elemental Affinity, and even affinity to Compound Elements, are also known. Usually said individuals try to master spells that make use of more than one Element at the same time (ex: "liquid manipulation" through the use of Water and Wind Elements). Those capable of manipulating all the five Elements receive the title of Average One and are very valued by the Mage's Association. Methods to change one's Elemental Affinity exist, but they are very painful and dangerous.**_

_**Origin**_

_**Origin is the orientation at the time that an event occurred. It is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It is the driving force from the inside of Akasha that managed to stream out of the Source and take material form. The form it can take at times is that of a human being, and all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter into the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their Origin, it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their Origin if it's even possible in the first place. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order. **_

_**Under the system of magecraft, Origins are used to describe precise details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity indicates one's general alignment. Magi with an Origin that is strongly expressed outwardly are sometimes removed from the normal alignments and there are times that the origin itself becomes the alignment. Most of those magi exhibit their talents as extreme specialists, allowing them to potentially reach higher grounds than normal magi. Even those without an Elemental Affinity are sometimes still capable of casting spells simply by following their Origin. It's possible for them to overcome great obstacles such as a lack of Circuts or a lack of talent for Magecraft altogether.**_

Well looks like things are going to be interesting, from now on.

(Scene Break)  
Another month has passed since I first begin reading the books the Old Man give me and today was the day me and Shirou were going to try to use are Circuts. Kiritsugu had drawn a circle I recognized from one of the many books I've read over the month it was designed.

"Now you two, step into the circle and remember how I thought you to activate your Circuts." The Old man said to Shirou and me.

Both of us stepped into the circle and sat down as instructed by the Old Man. To activate the Circuts, the process defers from person, to person, for the Old Man he told us he would say the words "Time alter" before he used any of his magecraft.

So I focused inwards trying to find that feeling that the books and the Old Man had described. I tried to use some visual images like the book described, but nothing I thought up was strong enough to work. Just as I was starting to give up hope my mind flashed back to the day of the fire, and the black sun that looked down at me as I lay there, being burned by the black mud which had consumed so much already.

A burning sensation.

The feeling of something turning on.

A flash of pain.

A quiet humming noise felled my ears.

Fire was burning inside me, filling my lungs, pouring from my eyes and ears.

I heard two shouts from my side.

I blacked out.

(Scene Break)

I woke up a week later.

I was lying in bed with Shirou next to me, when he saw that I was awake he went into a rant about how worried he was and what happen.

After I got Shirou to settle down, I asked what happen. Shirou then proceeded to tell me what happen when we tried to use our Circuts I started to scream in pain and started to claw at my head before I collapsed.

I stared blankly at Shirou for a moment.

"_What the hell"_ Was the thought going on in my head.

What Shirou described didn't make any sense, if there was a problem with me trying to turn on my Circuts, and then I would be dead or I would've lost an arm or leg. 

Afterword's Shirou left saying he was going to cook Lunch, did the Old Man came in to talk to me.

It was then I found out things about Kiritsugu Emiya I would have never would have thought possible.

He told me about the Holy Grail war, he's part in it, how he killed anyone who crossed his path even how he sacrificed the two people who he could truly say he cared for.

He learned about his father's servant, Saber, Arturia Pendragon, and there battles during the war.

He learned about his father's wife, Irisviel Von Einsbern, and how his father scarified her to reach the dream for World Peace, and he learned about Angra Mainyu and he rejected it and how in turn cursed him for his action.

"But how does this have to do with me?" I asked him, I mean it's not like I was there during any of those events, or was I?

The Old Man sighed then responded with "While I used Avalon to heal Shirou, I took a gamble to save your life though."

"A gamble?" not liking the sound of that and what it could mean for him.

"The Emiya Thaumaturgical Crest, that was carved on my back, while not the entire Crest, I was allowed to inherit part of the Crest, but it was only a "fragment" that contained less than half of the original amount. It was enough that me to use my abilities as a magus, but I had little interest in continuing the research in the first place. When I found you I took a gamble by transferring the Crest from me to you and then using my prana to activate it. I accelerated your time to help your body speed up the processes, faster than it would have without it. However it also had unforeseen side-affects, the risk for using such High-Thaumaturgy far above the level of basic physical enchantment that causes inconsistencies between the flow of time inside and outside the field in which it had created. Once the use for the field is complete and the field is removed, natural forces or, the "world's own adjustment", will forcefully adjust the "incorrect time." This places a large burden on the human body with each use, as the bounded field where the "errors have occurred" is within their own physical body. In order to get back in sync with the normal time flow, adjustments occurring within the flesh greatly damage the one who uses it. Even brief use has the user accompanying death, and continuous activation is nothing less than suicide, making it my riskiest technique. When returning to normal from stagnating, I suffered from the blood flow speeding up back to original speed, which causes burst capillaries and internal bleeding, add on to the fact that normally you would have to be blood related for it to work I took a gamble wither it would work or not." Kiritsugu explained to me.

"However I don't know if it was because you were next to Shirou who had Avalon inside him or somehow the energy's from the corrupted grail had a hand in it but the only side-affect I could see then was that somehow your body aged."

"Aged?" I asked "Like what one or two years?" a sinking feeling forming in my stomach.

Kiritsugu flinched as if he didn't want to answer but know he had to. "While you don't remember but when I found you and you brother you both looked around the same age." He said to me.

What did he just say? That I someone who looks like he is fourteen to fifth teen years old, is in fact the same age as my younger brother who is only seven years old?

I stared at the Old Man for a few moments in shock at this revelation.

"However from what just happen to you before when you tried to use your Circuits, you tapped into the crest, while this normally wouldn't be bad, I believe that before the Crest was transferred to you the cruse had corrupted parts of it, while those parts can still be used they will cause you great pain and, that's not talking about the long term damage it will do to you." The Old Man finished.

After a talking a bit more about how this will affect me learning Magecraft the Old Man left to check on Shirou.

Sigh things can never be easy for me can they?

**(Scene break)**

Two months have passed since that day, and a lot has changed since then and just as much has stayed the same.

One thing that hasn't change is the fact the Old Man still can't cook, in fact I think he got worst he burned water for Kami sake.

One thing that has change is our knowledge of Magecraft, will I should say my knowledge of Magecraft has increased as for Shirou well he's having trouble with some aspect of it though he seems to have a good grasp for Reinforcement and Projection Magecraft, the Old Man says it could be because Shirou has zero talent for Magecraft, though that could be because he just doesn't want to teach us, but that doesn't seem to affect Shirou at all and to help keep his spirits up I practice along with him when I'm not working on my own study's. As for me while going over the books Kiritsugu gave me I went over the different branches to try to see what I should major in after going over all the branches I decided to major in Alchemy.

Though when I asked the Old Man where he got the books for Alchemy he just smirked and said something about getting revenge on "Acht" whoever that was. Alchemy was an impressive field as it involved the laws of Equivalent Exchange, it was hard to study in much less attempted to try but with encouragement from my brother I progressed in it at a slow pace.

The Old Man also told us to get involve with something physical saying that was another part of our training.

I tried kendo with Shirou and our neighbor, Taiga Fujimura, who I secretly believe to be a magus with the way she runs to the dining room when it's time to eat. You know I expected to lose to Taiga even if she's the same age as my body, but how the hell did Shirou beat me? It wasn't even a long fight he disarmed me in minutes after the fight started it's like he was a completely different person when he was holding a sword!

Though I got him back when we tried archer when it took Shirou some time to get started I took to it like a fish to water.

Later as I looked around the dinner table and seeing Shirou and the Old Man eating I couldn't help but smile at how things have change since I was first pulled out of that fire.

**Prologue: Part 1 end **


End file.
